More Than Looks
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: This was inspired by the pic of Naya dressed as Rachel. T for mentions of sex and language


Santana stared in disgust at the unicorn sweater she wore. And the grosgrain head band. And the hideous plaid skirt, and the dorky Mary Janes and lacy knee socks. She looked horrible. She looked like..well.. Rachel. So at least it was effective. She was determined to get with Finn, just to prove she could. And he was a free agent yet again. Technically. He was incredibly hung up on Rachel. Santana couldn't fathom why he would want the geeky brunette with the massive nose when with a single word he could have his hands all over her own perfect body. She had better boobs, too. Even if they were fake. She shook her head and curled her lip in disgust again. She couldn't believe she was doing this to herself. With a sigh she walked out the door and to her car.

Finn sat in the back of the choir room, where he used to sit with Rachel. But Rachel sat in the front now, legs crossed primly at the ankle, staring intently at Mr. Schue as he explained the choreography for regionals. She was wearing her pink cardigan with the yellow polka dots on it. He loved that sweater on her. _No. I can't think about her. She hurt me. _he told himself harshly and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then, a whole ten minutes late, in flounced Santana. Wearing…something that literally looked like she stole it from Rachel's closet. That's different. The entire glee club, especially Rachel, looked puzzled. Santana strutted her way over to Finn and daintily sat on the chair next to his and gave him what he supposed was her sexy smile. He nodded at her and went back to trying to listen to Schue as a way to fervently avoid thinking about Rachel.

Everyone in glee club may have been oblivious to Santana's motives, but not Rachel. She knew the second she saw her. Santana was doing this to get with Finn. Santana must have been an idiot to think the way to get with Finn would be to look like her. Finn HATED her. Well, maybe he didn't hate her, but she was the last person he'd want to be in bed with. With a deep, cleansing breath Rachel turned back to Mr. Schue and watched him dance badly to Journey and gently shook her head.

After practice, Finn high tailed it out of there, to avoid Santana and Rachel and basically anyone really. Unfortunately, as he strode through the parking lot, Santana caught up with him.

"Hey, Finn." She smiled and leaned close.

"hi. Listen, I need to get home so…"

"Good. So bring me with you." She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I have stuff to do."

"Nothing you can do on your own I can't help with. Or do better." She looked up at him and licked her lips.

"Santana, leave me alone."

"What's your problem, Finn? You sleep with me once, and I offer myself up to like I'm on a fucking silver platter, and you turn me down. So I dress up like your little Hobbit girlfriend and you STILL don't want me?" Santana is boiling now, yelling and stomping. Rachel is slinking out on the choir room as this happens and can't help but over hear. "How can you want her, short and no tits and a giant Jew nose and no style over *this*? And you don't even want my body in her clothes."

"Santana, did it ever occur to you maybe it's not all about looks? I mean, don't get me wrong. I think Rachel's smoking hot, and contrary to popular belief her boobs are not too small. But as gorgeous as she is, what I love about her is her personality. Because yeah, she can be a bitch sometimes, but she's really a good person at heart. And she knows who she is. And while she may not always be physically comfortable with herself, she's comfortable with who she is inside. So I don't care if you're a carbon copy of Rachel. As long as you're you, I don't want you sexually. We can be friends. But never anything more. I'm sorry." And with that, he walked away, and Santana stood dumbstruck. She noticed Rachel then.

"I give up, Yentil. You can have your dumb jock. Obviously he still wants you." Rachel just blinked at her as she stalked away, furious.

Finn was sitting alone in his living room when there was a timid knock on the door. He walked over and swung it open and was surprised to see Rachel standing on his porch.

"I'll leave soon, don't worry." She said quietly "I'm still giving you your space. I just wanted to say thanks. For what you said to Santana. I was just leaving as she was yelling and over heard you. And it just felt nice to know you don't completely hate me. So, thank you. I'll leave you alone now." She nodded and turned to go, her head down towards the ground. She moved quickly and was almost to the sidewalk when Finn shouted after her.

"Rach! Wait!" she turned slowly and looked up at him, confused. She was crying. _God damn it I hate seeing her cry_ he cursed to himself. "Come here for a second." She walked back, slower and obviously nervous.

"What?"

"You can come in. For a minute." She shuffled in and stood awkwardly at the edge of the carpet. Finn looked at her "I meant what I said. About needing space-"

"I know." Rachel said quietly, cutting him off

"You didn't let me finish. I meant what I said about needing space, but I think… I think I might have had enough. You hurt me, Rach. But I know you aren't the only one to blame. There's me and there's Puck and there's Santana. You hurt me. But that doesn't mean I don't still love you."

"I'm so sorry Finn. If …if it makes it better I wasn't consciously hurting you. I was scared and angry and sad and he was just…there. I've never loved anyone but you, Finn."

"I know. And… we're going to have to take it really slow. Until I trust you again. But I love you. And I'm not letting the best thing to ever happen to me walk away." And with that he gathered her carefully into his arms, and held her close gently. He leaned down to rest his forehead on her head and rubbed her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I missed you so much, Finn." Finn stood up, and looked down at Rachel and smiled.

"I missed you too, Rach." He murmured as he put his hands o n her cheeks and wiped her tears with his thumbs as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly.


End file.
